


Tempest

by Apelpsia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelpsia/pseuds/Apelpsia
Summary: You’re never alone, especially in your times of greatest need.
Kudos: 1





	Tempest

Life was a whirlwind of emotions, and sometimes he could see it come to a standstill, like a still in a camera lens. It’s just that, he was the only one out of focus. Like a leaf caught in the wind, there was nothing he could do, he was helpless, and he could only pray that it would be merciful to deposit him somewhere safe and sound.

Glass. Every person was like glass, he presumed. They were beautiful, and could be molded into pieces that were just as beautiful, but nevertheless when they were dropped, or let down, they shattered, and even with the most loving, careful hands, they could never be the same. They become broken, shattered, remnants of their former selves.

But to be let down, to be dropped, they had to be lifted up first. And who else to lift him up than the person he loved, so dearly and wonderfully? She was an angel, or so it seemed. Demons could hide in many forms, but alas, he was too blind to see it.

He lived in this heavenly bliss for what seemed so short, yet an eternity. But all things come to an end and the illusion was shattered. He could feel the drift, the gentle pull easing them apart. But he held on tighter, wishing for them to never be torn apart. 

It felt like a noose on his wrist, clenching tighter around him, and he knew if he let go, everything would fall apart. It was only too easy to let go, while holding on was like climbing the mountains with only his hands. He couldn’t do it, so he let go. She did too. Fate was cruel, and he knew it most of all.

They both fell into the Abyss, the Void, going their separate ways, yet there was a lingering pull, forcing them together. They always felt the other’s presence, but it wasn’t enough. No, not at all. As they came together in the chasm once last time, she asked him to stay or part. 

He knew both he and she wouldn’t be happy should they stay, yet he wasn’t happy with the alternative. He held her for the last time, then held precious the heartstring that held them together, so frayed and fragile from neglect. He beheld it with a look of sadness, breathing words, so cold and desolate in the dark chasm. “I’m sorry. Forgive me.” He held it for a moment longer, curling the string between his forefinger and his middle, snipping it off, separating them. He stayed a moment longer, comforting her the best he could, as if he he too could comfort himself with his words.

He left, feeling an aching in his heart, as if he was going to be ill. He rested there for a moment, hating himself for what he had done. He tried to convince himself that what he had done would be better for the both of them in the future, but it felt so little of consolation. He soon laid upon the stone ground, staring up into the starless night. He felt as if the ground had been swept from underneath him. He felt soulless, as if the sun might never rise again. 

That morning he rose again, the cloudy sun shining through, and he continued walking, and it felt as if sand had filled his heart, its heavy burden weighing him down. He continued trudging along this path, alone. It was almost a pity that it would be disturbed so soon.

Behind him, stealthily crept a creature, so quiet he would have never seen or hear of it, if he was looking for it. No, he would’ve never expected it. It beat him brutally and kicked him down. Not with fists and blows, rather with words and twisting his emotions and mind to hate itself. Before he had a chance to defend himself, it was gone, like the wind. He looked at himself, battered and bloody, the dignity torn from him. He stayed there a moment, the life in him all but gone.

Then he picked himself up, and slowly walked away, the blood still dripping onto the stone floor, and the tears falling from his eyes mixing evermore. He stared at the pool of tears on the stone cold floor and saw his broken expression. Am I truly someone that deserved love? Is this creature, sent from her, truly correct?

While he was saying this to himself, an army of angels coaxed life back into him, and nursed his wounds, healing him. They held his hands and guided him out of the darkness that seemed to enclose his mind. They brought him the light he had forgotten he had.

And his soul shone like a star in the night sky.


End file.
